


Mouthing/Teething At You

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn likes to to bite Daryl, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthing/Teething At You

It blows Daryl's mind just how sharp Glenn's teeth are. Not that he has a whole lot to compare them to. He's never been with anyone who likes to sink their teeth into him, repeatedly. Not that he minds.

He doesn't mind it at all when Glenn gets that gleam in his eyes, a kind of playful look edged with ferocity. Daryl's learned how to differentiate what Glenn's in the mood for just by paying attention to his body language and the way the kid looks at him. He's expressive that way.

The first time took him a little by surprise. Daryl wasn't expecting Glenn to bite his shoulder that hard as he fucked him. It threw him for a loop, made him stop because he figured the bite was because he was hurting the kid. Glenn snarled at him not to stop, to keep going or else. Considering the bite he'd just received, Daryl chose not to find out what “or else” meant in Glenn's book.

The mark it left was disturbingly perfect in it's shape. Clear indentations made by the younger man's teeth that could not be mistaken for anything other than a bite. Daryl hadn't noticed how bad it looked until Rick stared at him funny, like he was worried he'd been bit by a walker. Explaining that damn mark to him without giving away too many details was difficult as hell.

When the older man told Glenn, still feeling pretty embarrassed from having to tell Rick that no, he hadn't been bit by a walker, but by a Korean, the kid laughed. He then promised Daryl that he'd try to bite more discreet areas the next time. The redneck immediately began compiling a list in his head of exactly which places on his body might considered discreet. 

After that, Glenn always asked first before biting. By virtue of being Glenn, he turns the asking into something just as exciting as the act. There was something deeply sexy about how he asks Daryl while kissing his body, looking up through his pretty black lashes and whispering his request. 

Most of the time Daryl says yes, sometimes he says no. Either way, it makes Daryl happy that Glenn would bother to ask instead of just taking what he wants. 

If Daryl gives him the go-ahead, Glenn wastes no time. His teeth find the older man's skin, leaving behind bright red marks that turn purple and green and yellow the next day. The older man has some spots that he isn't allowed to bite, and others that he begs Glenn to bite every single time. The insides of his thighs are becoming permanently bruised because of it. 

Right now though, Glenn's working on his neck. Daryl only allows that sometimes, because he has to wear something around it the next day. He's never been fond of people asking him questions, and walking around with giant bruises and bite marks on his neck is sure to start some conversations. Although the others know perfectly well the reason why when they see him with his black bandanna around his neck. Not that they care too much, it's just another tidbit of gossip they can nudge each other over and joke about quietly.

All of those things are a minor inconvenience, because Glenn's making him feel so good, biting his neck so hard Daryl wonders if he's gonna draw blood this time. Each time he kinda hopes for it, the image of his blood smeared on Glenn's mouth makes him quiver in a way that's a little scary. The kid brings out some weird stuff that he didn't even know he had in him. His hand on Daryl's dick doesn't hurt either, and the older man would be remiss if he didn't return the favor. Glenn gets so goddamn horny when he does this that they usually don't get much further than using hands. But Daryl likes that, likes hearing the kid lose it and cum all over himself. Glenn practically screams when he does, muffling his cries by biting Daryl harder.

Even though he's spent Glenn doesn't let up, oh no. He just moves his hand faster and Daryl holds onto him tighter. All of his being focuses on the hand stroking his dick and that mouth on his neck. Glenn's kisses are as sweet as his bites are harsh. His tongue leaves wet trails across Daryl's abused flesh that cool down and relieve the burning. At this point, Glenn is begging for Daryl to cum, muttering the same words over and over.

“C'mon, cum for me, wanna see you cum.”

Daryl gladly obliges. As he orgasms, his cum spilling onto the both of them, he kisses Glenn over and over. Their mouths start to feel raw from it, and Daryl can't resist giving his bottom lip a bite. He considers Glenn's lips to be perfect in every way, and he can't get enough of them, ever, whether it's stealing a kiss when the others aren't looking or just staring at them while Glenn talks. 

In this temporary bliss, the kid holds him in his arms, and it's good, sweeter than anything you can taste. There was a time when Daryl would've shrugged off that kind of thing and pulled away, refusing to give in to the tenderness. All the men in his life had taught him that those kinds of gentle things were for pussies and women. Well, fuck that, 'cause those assholes obviously never had anyone like Glenn holding them. Daryl doesn't give a fuck about living up to that bullshit. Not anymore. Not just because it's the end of the world, but because he knows the person holding him means it and loves him despite his being the man that he is, fucked up and lacking in so many ways. That means just as much as the marks Glenn leaves on his body, and, honestly, Daryl couldn't be more thankful. 

He just hopes that he can find that damn bandanna in the morning.


End file.
